


Three Is The Magic Number

by WhiteWinds



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Babies, Beeurs hates Kais, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Illnesses, Intersex, M/M, Mood Swings, More tags to be added don't want to ruin anything yet, Mpreg, Parties, Shin has a lot of feelings, Vegeta is just along for the ride, Whis being the smartass that he is, clueless Goku, destroyer babies, possiable not even called that, very very light smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWinds/pseuds/WhiteWinds
Summary: The Tournament of Power long over, everyone has settled down to an age of peace, and two of our favorite gods are trying to keep it that way as they work together for  Universe 7.Of course when Shin starts coming down with a strange illness, their plans are thrown for a loop when the cause is revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thaidraws](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thaidraws).



> This idea has been spinning around in my head for so time so I finally decided to just go throw it out there. Plus, I wasn't really planning on doing this until I wanted to do something with the amazing thaidraws's, on Tumbler, OC Urumisu, who I just love. Don't worry this story isn't going to be just of OCs, he's just a guest star, and a present for thatidraws. If you don't know who she is I highly suggest you check her out on Tumbler. I love her artwork, she's very talented!
> 
> As mentioned in the tags, I will add more tags to the story as it goes on but I don't want to add anything yet that will ruin it for everyone. And again, don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen. This a humor fic so it is safe here.
> 
> I want to apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes I will make. I'm trying my best here to correct them but they are not the best. So just bare with it please.
> 
> Other then that, please enjoy everyone!

“Those Saiyans are a real nuisance.”

“Stay calm, my lord.”

“How do you expect me to stay calm!?”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Easy for you to say! You’re short; you only got half the impact of it!”

“Oh please, Lord Beerus. It’s only a little mud.”

“Only a little mud!? I’m fucking covered from head to toe, while you remain spotless!”

“Hohoho, it’s not my fault I was smart enough to move.”

Beerus growled, “I hate you sometimes, Whis.”

This is why Beerus hated it when Goku and Vegeta came to his planet to train. As much fun it was to watch them beat the shit out of each other, and throw insults in from time to time, they can be a real nuisances. Much like they are right now.

The Supreme Kai dropped by earlier to see Beerus to discuss about which possible planets that were worth keeping. Since the Tournament of Power, the two were determined to take their jobs more serious to avoid a situation like in the tournament. But of course, that’s easier said than done for Beerus swears that their universe was just full of whack jobs like Freeza. Shin didn’t disagree with him. They were so focused on their little meeting, near Beerus’s favorite stump, that they failed to see the Saiyans come hurtling near them and landed in a large mud pond beside them. Covering both gods in mud.

And to make matters even worse, both Saiyans didn’t even realize what they did as they quickly moved on to the next spot in their fight.

“The mud is starting to cake onto my skin,” Shin mumbled beside Beerus, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

Beerus growled again, “Just make sure those two idiots don’t come near me or a mud pit again, when they are sparing.”

“Of course my Lord,” said Whis, “Would you like me to prepare you a bath then?”

“Please do.”

“I think I’ll head on back home to clean up myself,” said Shin.

“You might as well stay here and take a bath with me, Whis is going to prepare one either way,” said Beerus.

“Thank you, but I don’t want to impose,” Shin politely decline.

“Like you could impose on me, my bath is plenty big for the both of us,” said Beerus.

“But-“

“Don’t argue with me and just accept the offer!”

And he did.

 

*                   *                   *

 

Shin always knew that Beerus liked to live the luxurious life style of a god, but this was ridiculous.

When Beerus asked Whis to draw them a bath, Shin didn’t think he meant draw them a lake! The whole bathroom was basically one gigantic tub with gold fish spouse everywhere, with little water falls here and there with the steam of the heat coming out of them.

Beerus was in the center of the large tub, looking relaxed and at easy while leaning against the edge with his eyes close. On the other side of the tub, Shin fidgeted with a large towel wrapped around him, looking nervously down at the water.

“Are you going to get it or what?” Beerus asked without even opening his eyes.

Shin jumped, startled a little bit before he looked away in embarrassment, “Sorry. I’m just nervous.”

Beeurs opened one eye and looked at him, “Of what?”

He flushed, making the most adorable face, “M-Maybe not really nervous, just… embarrassed.”

“What for?”

Shin remained silent, staring down at his bare feet.

“Are you embarrassed to be naked in front of me? Is that it?”

His silence was all he needed to know.

“Hahaha! Seriously? Considering how many times I have already seen you naked you are still embarrassed.”

“Shut up!” Shin was as red as a tomato.

Beerus chuckled as he pushed off the edge and swam over to where Shin stood.

Before he could ask what Beerus was doing, the god in question stood up, revealing all of his naked glory to Shin. Shin averted his gazes away from Beerus, trying not to look at him.

Beerus wore a smug grin, “Like what you see.”

“N-no.”

“Liar.”

“….”

“Stop being an idiot and get in the water. I can see you are shivering under that towel.”

Shin couldn’t argue there. That mud pit they were sprayed in was colder than they expected. And being out of his dirty clothes, for Whis to wash, didn’t help either.

“That’s it,” Beerus sighed.

Before the Kai knew it, he was grabbed by the waist and flung into the deeper part of the tub, causing a big slash.

Breeching the surface, Shin coughed up some water. His towel lost for it was floating a few feet away from him now.

“Beerus!” he coughed again, “Why did you- Beerus?”

He was gone.

“Beerus?” he called again.

But there was no answer. The Destroyer was simply gone, nowhere in sight.

While looking for him, Shin failed to see a small trail of bumbles floating to the surface from his right. Suddenly something brushed up against Shin, just the slightest bit. But it was so small he didn’t pay too much attention to it until five seconds later when he felt something grab both of his thighs, preventing him from moving.

A loud gasp escape from him when he felt a nose, followed by what felt like a tongue, nestled up against his puss. A loud moan echoed from Shin, broking through the air in bathroom, at the attention he was receiving down below, forgetting his worries from earlier. This continued on for another minute or two, until that skilled tongue pulled away and Beerus surface in front of Shin, panting from holding his breath for so long.

He grinned down at Shin when he saw the flushed look on his face.

“Enjoying ourselves?” he asked smugly.

Shin panted, half heartily glaring at Beerus, “Just…,” he reached out for him “just shut up and come here.”

Beerus met him half way, pulling Shin’s little body to his larger frame, and falling into the water.

 

*                   *                   *

 

The Sacred World of Kais was a true paradise. Filled with beauty and natural wildlife that is pure and untouched by mortals of any kind. The weather here was perfect, for it never rain, snow, or even grow cold. It was always a perfect warm sunny day that just always makes you want to rise out of bed to start the day.

And normally Shin would, just… not this morning.

For once he found the sunshine to be a nuisance. Forcing him to awake from his groggy sleep, whether he wanted to or not. Opening his eyes to the sunlight he winced and immediately shut them. He turned from the sun, facing his back to it, as he tried again to sleep once more. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t find it again. Sighing in defeat, Shin finally forced himself to rise out of bed and start the day. As soon as he sat up he immediately regretted it for everything was spinning, not to mention he was still exhausted. Slowly he crawled out and began to dress in his normal robes, going snail speed, while trying to stand up and not fall over. Once fully dressed, he made his way out of his room and to the gardens.

Elder Kai and Kibito were already out there, waiting for him, with breakfast.

“Well, look who finally decided to get up,” said Elder Kai as soon as he spotted Shin.

“Sorry,” Shin apologized, slowly moving over to his normal chair, “I had trouble getting up this morning.”

“Are you still not feeling well?” Kibito asked with concern.

“Only a little under the weather, still,” said Shin.

“I told you planet Vork was freezing if you didn’t dress properly. And now you have the chills,” Elder Kai lightly scolded.

“I did dress properly but it seems like it wasn’t good enough,” said Shin.

“Well, how about a nice cup to tea to help,” Kibito offered.

“Yes,” Shin raised his cup, “that does sound nice.”

As soon as Kibito poured the tea, it let out a delightful aroma to the Kais. But as soon as it hit Shin’s nose, he froze up and went completely pale.

The cup dropped from his hand, spilling tea all over the table, while Shin reeled back and covered his nose to block the fowl stench.

“What is that horrid smell!?” Shin exclaimed.

Kibito looked quite startled at his master’s action before he looked down at the tea in question.

“Well, it’s that new blend we picked up last week on planet Cerle. You yourself wanted to get some because you like the aroma so much,” Kibito answered, picking up the lid on the pot to inspect inside, “Perhaps we got the wrong blend.”

“Personally I like it,” Elder Kai took a sip of his tea; “There’s nothing wrong with it.”

Kibito poured himself a cup, and took a sip. Just as Elder Kai said, he didn’t find anything wrong with it. It was actually quite nice.

“I don’t,” Shin stated, still covering his nose, “Please just keep it away from me in the meantime.”

“Of course,” said Kibito.

Other than the little tea incident, they continued on pleasantly with their morning breakfast. As promised, Kibito kept the tea away from Shin and offered him some milk from earth instead. The milk seemed to agree with him instead of the tea, for he had three refills already. And it helped that the milk didn’t give off an aroma. He ate light this morning, not quite hungry yet for he was still feeling a little groggy. But he managed to eat some toast and fruit that was enough to satisfy him.

“So, you are going back to Lord Beerus’s planet again?” Elder Kai asked curiously.

“Yes, we’re both trying harder with our universe so we can avoid the whole tournament thing in the future,” answered Shin.

“It’s probably best. We don’t need Goku going off on his own again to Zeno to start that whole mess once more,” said Elder Kai.

“You should invite Lord Beerus here instead, then going to him. You don’t look up to traveling at the moment,” said Kibito.

“I’ve tried but he’s made it very clear that he doesn’t like visiting here. Something about the place just annoys him,” Shin said honestly.

“Probably for the best, for our home’s sake,” muttered Elder Kai.

“Then might I suggest that you might want to get a little rest before you go,” said Kibito.

“But I just got up less than two hours ago,” Shin frowned.

“He’s right. You do look as if you need a little more shut eye,” even Elder Kai agreed with Kibito.

Shin sighed, “I do still feel a little tired. Perhaps I will take a small nap before I leave,” he jumped out of his chair, and turned to Kibito, “Please awake me if I don’t wake in two hours.”

“Yes, sir.”

Leaving the gardens, Shin headed back inside and made a beeline straight to his room. Landing face first on his incredibly soft bed and was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read notes at the end of the chapter, thank you!

Shin slowly awoke when he felt a gentle shake on the shoulder, and faintly heard Kibito’r voice as he came out of his sleep. Opening his eyes, Shin looked up to see Kibito hovering over him with a worried expression on his face. Blinking a few times Shin pushed himself up into a sitting position, letting out a large yawn, and stretching his arms above his head.

“Has it been two hours already?” he asked in a slightly groggy voice.

“Actually, sir… It’s been two days,” said Kibito.

“What!?” Now he was awake.

“I did as you asked and tried to wake you after two hours but you refuse to awake. I’ve tried everything, as well as Elder Kai. But nothing worked. So we just let you be, seeing that you were perfectly fine, and came in once in a while to check on you,” Kibito answered.

“Two days? Have I really been out for that long?” although he surprisingly did feel better now, “Lord Beeurs is going to kill me for being so late,” he slid out of bed.

“Do you wish for a bath to be drawn?” Kibito offered.

“No, I don’t have time for one now. I have to go.”

“But-“

“Kai kai,” Shin teleported away before Kibito could finish.

Shin arrived on Lord Beerus’s planet, greeted by the sounds of combat close to the castle. It sounded like Goku and Vegeta were still here training, or they just recently returned for more training. But knowing both of the Saiyans he was positive that they just never left.

Heading towards where the fighting was coming from; Shin found that it was indeed Goku and Vegeta fighting over the lake, in heavyweight suits. And at a safe distance from them, by the shore, stood Whis and Beerus, who lounged back in his chair. It didn’t take long for Beerus to notice him since the Kai basically came out into the open field.

“Well, look who finally decided to show up,” said Beerus.

Shin blushed in embarrassment when he finally reached Beerus and Whis.

“And I thought you were terrible for being on time for anything, my Lord,” Whis teased Beerus.

Beerus half heartily glared at Whis before turning back to Shin, “What took you so long?”

“I’m apologize, Lord Beerus” Shin apologized, “I have not been feeling well since my last visit to the planet Vork. But I’m fine now.”

“You were sick? I didn’t know Kais could get sick,” asked Beerus.

“They usually don’t from my knowledge,” said Whis.

“I don’t think it was really a cold, more like just the body’s reaction to being in an extreme cold conditions for so long,” answered Shin.

“We can postpone our meeting if you are not feeling up for it. I remember visiting planet Vork, it’s not a place for the faint of heart,” Beerus offered.

“No, I’m okay. I’m here now, aren’t I?” said Shin

Beerus didn’t look too convinced but didn’t push it, “Alright then. But let’s have lunch first, I’m starving here Whis.”

“I think now would be a good time to take a break,” Whis said before he jumped up into the air to stop Goku and Vegeta for lunch.

At the mention of lunch, Shin’s stomach let out a loud hungry growl, making the Kai go red.

Beerus grinned, “Hungry? Didn’t you eat before you came?”

“Well… no,” Shin confessed, “I haven’t really eaten anything in the past two days, really.”

Beerus was surprised by this, “Two days? What were you doing during that time?”

“Sleeping, I suppose. Or that’s what Kibito told me. He’s tried to wake me several times but I must have been more tired than I thought for sleeping that long.”

Now that was odd, for Shin at least. Beerus was well known for his long naps that last for at least fifty years. And that’s normal for him. But for Shin, something wasn’t quite right.

Beerus was about to question him about it until he was interrupted by Goku.

“Hey Supreme Kai!” Goku jumped down by Shin, his training suit gone now, “What are you doing on Lord Beerus’s planet?”

“I’m here to discuss some business with Lord Beerus. Sadly, I was supposed to be here two days ago but I’ve kind of lost track of time,” he told him.

“Oooh. What kind of business?” Goku questioned.

“Divine business. Something that you morals don’t need to know,” Beerus was the one that answered.

“Aw, come on Lord Beerus! You can tell me. I promise I won’t tell anyone. I can keep a secret, you know that,” Goku whined.

“I wouldn’t trust this fool with any vulnerable information. The fact he knows where your planet is enough of a concern,” said Vegeta.

“That’s mean Vegeta!” shouted Goku.

“Okay, that’s enough you two,” Whis returned with a large picnic floating behind him, powered by his staff. With a gentle wave of his staff, the picnic set its self-up in a matter of seconds.

“Wow! That looks great, Whis! I’m starving!” said Goku.

“Dig in everyone, I brought plenty for all,” said Whis.

“Sweet!” Goku didn’t need to be told twice.

“Hey! Save some for the rest of us Kakarrot!” Vegate yelled, following after him.

“Neither of you touch any of that until I tell you to!” Beerus yelled as he quickly lunged out of his chair and after the Saiyans.

“Are they always like this?” Shin asked Whis.

“More or less. I think it just depends on the right mood,” Whis answered, “Shall we eat?”

Shin nodded and slowly followed him to the large picnic table, where Goku, Vegate, and Beerus have calmed a bit and began to eat. Like always, Whis sat by his lord’s side while Shin took the empty spot on the other side of Beerus. Whis was kind enough to make him a nice vegetarian dish. For most Supreme Kais, like Shin, they don’t usually eat meat.

“Fis iv grrrt Vhiv!” mumbled Goke with a mouth full of food.

“I’ve tried to replicate some of the dishes on Earth, and Bulma was kind enough to give me some of the recipes to use. Of course most of the ingredients I could only find on earth, but I like to experiment a little and try to change things up,” said Whis.

It did smell wonderful, whatever Goku and everyone else was eating. It actually made Shin’s mouth water at heavenly aroma.

“Could I try some?” he asked.

Beeurs and Whis stopped, halfway through their meal, and looked to Shin, surprised. While Goku and Vegate continued to eat.

“You do realize there is meat in here, right,” said Beerus.

“I am aware. But I just want to try the vegetables in it is all,” said Shin.

“It’s covered in a beef flavored sauce,” Whis added.

“It’s alright,” he answered.

Beerus looked at Whis, shrugging his shoulders, before he slid the dish towards Shin’s direction, “Knock yourself out.”

Shin thanked Beerus before scooped a small portion, of just vegetables, onto his plate. With it right in front of him now it did smell delicious. He picked up a piece of perfectly cooked cabbage leaf, with his fork, and ate it. The flavor was wonderful, it melted in his mouth. He ate another piece, another, and another until his small helping on his plate was gone. Grabbing the large dish in front him, he pulled it towards him, knocking his empty plate to the side as he began to dig in, not even caring he was eating meat.

The whole table fell silent as everyone stared at Shin in bewilderment. Even Goku and Vegate stopped to stare at the little Kai that was quickly devouring his food at a fast rate. Beerus and Whis were in completely shock for not only was Shin eating meat. But that he had little to no care for his table matters at all, this is very unlike him.

More than half way through his meal, did Shin finally notice everyone was staring at him.

He swallowed, “Is something wrong?” He asked feel self-conscious now.

“N-No,” Beerus was the first to answer, “Just…,” he really didn’t know how to answer this, “Whis?”

“…” Whis blinked.

“Wow, for a little guy you really can put it away,” Goke commented.

Vegate smacked him from the back of his head.

“Ow! Vegate! What was that for now,” Goku whined.

“Fool, think before you speak,” Vegeta scolded.

Shin blinked at everyone before looking down at his plate to only realize what had happen. Somehow, for someone for his size almost ate the whole dish on his own, and it was far from a small dish, let me tell you. Not only that, to his horror, he ate meat! And actually liked it! But the worse part he realized was that he was still hungry and wanted more of it.

“I-I don’t know what happened,” he answered honestly, “I was just so hungry all of a sudden.”

“You sure you’re feeling alright?” Beerus asked.

Shin nodded.

Beerus narrowed his eyes at him, not really believing him even if Shin wasn’t lying to him. He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly a familiar and very annoying energy appeared on his planet.

“Oh Lord Beeeeerusss!” came a sang song voice that made Beerus’s eye twitch.

“Dear Zeno not him,” he growled.

The new arrival was a Kai, a tall one at that. Their coloring was the same of that of Shin’s, with white Mohawk hair that laid flat on the right side of their head, almost making it look like only part of their head was shaved. Their facial features were almost feminine with long lashes to help give them that girlish look. The robes they wore are very familiar to that of King Kai’s only that the crest in the center of his robes stood for mailman, then King Kai’s symbol. The sides of their robes are slits on each side and went all the way up to their hip, exposing their white wedge boots, black stockings, and the skin of his upper thigh. And like all Kais, of the highest rank of Supreme Kai, they wore royal blue potara ears.

The Kai made a beeline towards their table, but mostly next to Beerus, with a large, and flirtiest smile on their face.

“I haven’t seen you in foreeever, Lord Beerus. You never call me,” They whined a little when they said forever; “One would think you are playing hard to get.”

Next to Beerus, he could hear Shin snorting into his hand, as well as Whis.

“You have five seconds to get away from me, Urumisu,” Beerus warned, his patience already thinning.

“Oh, isn’t he cute when he’s being shy,” Urumise cooed, oblivious to the deadly energy Beerus was giving off right now.

“What do we owe to this visit, Urumisu?” Shin asked.

“Oh!” Urumisu exclaimed, remembering why they were here in the first place. They turned to face Whis and snapped their fingers as a brown package hovering beside them, “I have your package Whis.”

“Are those my skin products,” Whis asked delightfully.

“I just need you to sign for the,” a clipboard appeared.

“You seriously ordered something for this idiot deliver!?” Beeurs demanded, feeling very irritated now.

“Well excuse me if I don’t feel like traveling across the universe to get my products. It’s exhausting enough shepherding you around all the time,” Whis signed for the package, happily receiving it after he did so.

“Well _excuse_ _me_ if I can’t travel around like you,” Beerus growled.

“Goke! Vegeta! I didn’t know you two were here!” Urumisu quickly left Beerus’s side, forgetting the god, and slid right between the two Saiyans.

“Hey, Urumisu! Haven’t seen you in a while,” Goku greeted.

“Oh, Goke babe, did you two miss little old me,” Urumisu blinked their eyes.

“Hardly,” Vegeta grunted.

“Vegeta! You meanie,” Urumisu pouted but then smiled.

“Don’t you have work to do,” Beerus glared.

Urumisu blinked at him a few times, as if Beerus asked them the oddest thing ever, until finally it dawned on them.

“Uh, yes! I guess so,” they pulled out their delivery list for the day, “My next delivery is to South Kai, and he’s my last stop of the day… He can wait for a little while! It wouldn’t hurt,” they then threw their list over their shoulder before grabbing a large spoon full of fried rice, “Here Goku, darling. You should try some of this!”

Beerus watched in irritation at Urumisu as he tried to spoon feed Goke not once, or twice, but multiple times.

 _“Why do all the idiots in existence come to my planet,”_ Beerus thought bitterly.

Shin watched the whole thing in amusement but made sure to keep it to himself for Beerus’s sake. He can basically feel the irritation rolling off of him. Instead he looked back at the plate in front of him, still astonish that he almost ate the whole thing alone, and meat too! But it looked and smelled so good. And before he knew it, he started to eat again until there was nothing left.

After he finished off the plate, Shin felt full and didn’t think he could eat another bite. That is, until Whis handed something off to Vegeta and it smelled just as good as the first dish and made him hungry all over again. As soon Vegeta finished and put the plate down in front of him did Shin grab it and slide it right to him. Picking up his fork as he started to dig in again.

It didn’t take long for the rest of the table to notice his large appetize once more, and that it was far from a vegetarian meal too.

“I thought you guys were vegetarians,” Goku asked Urumisu, who was just as shocked as everyone else at the table of Shin’s appetite.

“Well, mostly we are but this is… a little strange,” said Urumisu.

No one said anything to Shin and let him continue on with his meal.

After lunch, Goke and Vegeta returned back to their training while Whis and Beerus took up their usual spots when Shin arrived. A little further away, at a safe distance, Shin and Urumisu sat and watched the sparing match between the Saiyans.

“I wish I could fight like them,” Urumisu commented beside Shin.

“I feel the same way. When I was facing Majin Buu on Earth with Goku and the others, I envied their strength,” Shin confessed.

“Why? You are plenty strong already,” said Urumisu, “You totally, like, faced him head on when you knew you didn’t have the strength. I think that’s plenty strong.”

“Thanks. I appreciate the support,” he didn’t feel so good.

“But I’m also, like, jealous that you got to work with them so closely too!” Urumisu whined, “What I wouldn’t do to be up close to those hot bulging muscles after a fight. Oh, I’m getting hot just thinking about it.”

“Yes, it wasn’t easy for any of us. We all had to work hard,” speaking of hot, he was starting to feel warm himself, not in a good way, and his stomach was not helping.

Urumisu sighed, “I don’t know what it is about Saiyans, but they… are just… just… you know!” they squealed.

“Uh-huh,” his stomach was starting to churn big time now.

“What am I talking about? You, like, got to work close with one of them. I think it was Gohan, right? Oh, now he’s a dreamboat. He defiantly gets his looks from Goku!”

“…”

“I wonder if they bench press. I won’t mind if Goku or Vegeta would with me. Or even Lord Beerus, now that would be, like, something,” they squealed as they imagine all three of them doing so, “A Kai can only dream.”

“…”

“Of course let’s not forget Whis! He may not show it but he’s just as strong as them, and handsome. I mean I totally know I shouldn’t think of him like that but it’s just hard not- Are you okay?” Urumisu noticed how green his fellow Kai looked.

“Y-Yes…,” Shin shakily answered, “I-I’m fine.”

Urumisu didn’t look so convinced, “Are you sure? Do you want me to get you something?” they offered.

Shin shook his head, “No, it’s okay. I-“ suddenly he covered his mouth both hands lunged out of his seat, and onto the ground, and hurled.

“Ew!” Urumisu jumped up and away from Shin.

Urumisu’s scream caught the others’ attention, focusing their attention on the two Kais behind the now. Instantly, Beerus and Whis were at Shin’s side, with Goku and Vegeta landing behind them.

“I didn’t do anything, I swear!” yelled Urumisu.

Shin finished, coughing a few times, as he shakily sat up, looking terrible.

“You idiot,” Beerus scolded him, “You clearly are still ill! “

“S-Sorry…” Shin shakily answered before his eyes widen, and hunched forward, to dump out the rest of the substances in his stomach.

“Oh dear,” said Whis, “Help him back into his chair and I’ll take a look,”

Beerus slowly helped Shin up and into his seat. Once he was in his seat, Whis hovered his staff over Shin’s body.

“Is he okay?” Goku asked.

“Does he look okay!?” yelled Beerus.

“Sorry! You don’t need to get so snappy,” said Goku.

“Snappy?” Beerus grounded out, feeling whatever patience he had left for these idiots reached its limit.

Whis’s staff blinked a few times, catching his attention. He brought the orb up to his face to look inside to only blink in surprise, “That can’t be right,” he muttered.

“You two!” Beeurs yelled, pointing at Goku and Vegeta, “Have been here for five months straight! You have both been eating me out of house and home! Whining constantly to either Whis or I, for training!”

“Well, yeah-“

“Don’t interrupt me!” Beeurs yelled at Goke.

Goke opened his mouth to reply but was quickly jabbed in the side by Vegeta. Clearly one of them realized that Beerus has had enough of them.

“I am the God of Destruction! Not your personal trainer or babysitter!” he continued on.

Whis hovered his staff over Shin again, the orb blinked twice, before he pulled up to look inside once more. But when he did it was the same thing that he saw before. This brought a smile to his face.

“Well, what do you know,” said Whis.

“What is it?” Shin asked weakly, nervous to know what he learned.

Whis smiled at him, “Don’t worry. Everything is fine.”

Shin gave him a curious look. How was he fine since he was hurling his guts out only a minute ago?

“And then you!” Beerus pointed at Urumisu, who looked like a deer catch in the headlights, “Why are you even here in the first place!? Did Quitela sent you here on perhaps to torture me!? Is that it!? Is this his pay back from the tournament!?”

“I-“ Urumisu began to answer but Beerus didn’t allow it.

“I don’t want to hear it! I don’t want to hear any more excuses from idiots!”

“Lord Beerus,” said Whis.

But he didn’t hear him, “All of you are supposed to fear me! Not flock to me like flies to honey!”

“Lord Beerus.”

“I can obliterate all of you right here, right now!”

“Lord Beerus.”

“WHAT WHIS!!!” Beeurs yelled.

Whis, unfazed by Beerus’s little temper tantrum, smiled at him, “I just want to let you know the Supreme Kai is fine.”

“Fine!? How is throwing up all over my planet fine!?”

“Well, it’s perfectly normal for his condition.”

“My condition?” Shin was the one to ask.

Whis looked to him, “Of course. It’s only natural that at this state you have what is known as morning sickness.”

Shin blinked, “Morning sickness?”

“Morning sickness,” Beerus muttered, “What the hell is that?”

Suddenly Whis laughed as if he found something completely hilarious, “Of course, that’s what happens when someone is expecting.”

Beerus blink, “What are-“

“It means, my lord,” Whis began, “that our dear Supreme Kai is pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm must confess. I just want to see little Destroyer babies! I can't be the only one here!
> 
> Urumisu is thaidraws OC. He is so funny and has quite the fan base on Tumblr to. Check it out.
> 
> Also, I'm up for any baby names that anyone wants to throw out there.
> 
> Please, leave kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the wonderful comments! I didn't really think people would like it so much so this makes me happy!
> 
> Urumisu is an OC that belongs to thaidraws! She's so awesome! Which if you are reading this thaidraw, let me know if you have an account here so I can properly tag you!
> 
> I'm very sorry if there are mistakes. Know that I've tried very hard to go through them and correct them. But please enjoy!

 

Urumisu let out a high pitch squeal that almost made your ears bleed.

Whis wore a bit of a mischievous smile.

Vegeta looked lost.

Goku just smiled.

Shin stared at Whis in horror.

And Beerus was so shell shock that he couldn’t move, let alone blink.

“I’m what!?” Shin demanded.

“How is that possible?” Vegeta said.

“Congrats, Supreme Kai!” said Goku.

“I’m going to throw the best baby shower, like, ever!” Urumisu declared.

“…” Beerus stared, wide eyed at Whis. Or what looked like he was staring at Whis. Actually he didn’t seem to be focused on anything right now.

“I have so much to do! Got to pick out invitations, find the right place, and get decorations!” Urumisu rambled on, “What if it’s a boy, or girl? What color theme should the party be? What kind of gift should I get? Either way it’s going to be fabulous! There is so much to do! I better get home right away and start planning! Bye, bye everyone! Kai kai!” In a blink of an eye, Urumisu was gone.

“Well, someone seems excited about all of this,” commented Whis after Urumisu left.

“I don’t understand!” exclaimed Shin, freaking out, “How can I be… be…”

“Pregnant?” Whis answered for him, “It’s quite simple really.”

“Then please explain!” now Shin was in freak out mode.

“It’s true that your people are born from the magical fruit of the Kaiju tree, but that’s not the only way. They can also be born the usual way, giving birth the old fashion way. But the child is only born from a union of a God of Destruction, and their counterpart, the Supreme Kai. And for why, is because their souls are bonded to one another,” said Whis.

“You mean like if Supreme Kai dies, then Lord Beerus dies,” Goku asked.

“Wait what?” asked Vegeta.

“That’s correct, Goku. It’s because of the Life Link they share, they are connected. And it’s that same connection that allows them to procreate. But even so the chances for a Destroyer and a Kai to do so are not at all that common. In fact, it’s actually quite rare that new life is born from such a union, which is why you don’t see many offspring of gods. They would have to be the right souls that are compatible with each other to be able to achieve such a feat,” Whis turned to his Lord, “And it would seem that Lord Beerus has mange to find his perfect match and achieve this.”

Beerus still remained silent. Not even looking at Whis or anyone else, staring at nothing with wide eyes.

“The last offspring of the gods would be Lord Sidra, the God of Destruction of Universe 9,” Whis continued, “His parents were the former gods’ of Universe 5, which he was born over 6 million years ago.”

“Wow! Over 6 million years,” exclaim Goku.

“I told you, this is not common. In fact, among the gods, this is seen as a great blessing really. As well as bragging rights, and a way to rub it into everyone’s face that you are superior to them since it’s a great honor,” Whis added.

“I have a question,” Vegeta spoke up.

“Yes?” Whis turned to him.

“It’s just… well I understand the connection thing. I just don’t understand how…,” Vegeta looked flustered, “… you know, them both being… male.”

“I forget that you mortals don’t really have much knowledge on Kais. The thing is that their people don’t actually have genders, despite their appearance. They are in fact Intersex. Wait, maybe intersex is not the right term for it. Hermaphrodite might be better but that’s not quite right either since they don’t exactly possesses genitals that you would be use to. But they possesses the reproductive organs of a female,” said Whis.

Vegeta blushed.

“Oh yeah, I kind of remember King Kai explaining it to me once,” mumbled Goku, “But it was so boring that I kind of forgot what he told me.”

“Well, it’s a little different for Kais of King Kai’s statues but it is basically the general idea,” said Whis.

Shin didn’t know whether to be horrified of the fact that Whis was explaining his whole biology to Goku and Vegeta, or that he didn’t know his own body as well as he thought he did. Oh dear god! How did this happen!? Well, he knew how it happened, like how most babies are made through sexual activity. But still, how could he be pregnant? Why him!?

The air around him was starting to thin. Everything was starting to go fuzzy too.

He had to get out of here.

“I need to go,” was all Shin said before he disappeared.

“Oh dear,” Whis sighed.

Goku stood beside Lord Beerus, waving his hand in front of him, “Lord Beerus? Are you home? Hello?”

There was no response.

“I think you might have broken him, Whis,” Goku stated, still waving in front of Beerus.

“I think my brain might be broken too,” muttered Vegeta.

 

*                 *                 *

 

Shin appeared back on the Sacred World of The Kais, feeling a little dizzy after leaving so quickly. He hated to think that the cause of it was mostly because of the fact he was pregnant and not just the sudden rush of leaving so soon.

He passed Kibito and Elder Kai in the gardens, ignoring both of them as they called out to him as he rushed inside their home. He didn’t stop moving until he was safely in his room, landing face first on his nice soft bed. Once on his bed, Shin let out a groan, feeling any tension in his body leave for a short bit as he tried to clear his mind. But it was no use. The more he forced himself not to think of it, the more he did.

What was he going to do? He didn’t know a single thing about babies. Sure he’s created planets, observe families together, raising children from babies, but it’s completely different when you’re the who is doing the child rearing. He was barely an adult himself!

And Beerus.

He mentally groaned at that thought.

Beerus is the father. There was no doubt about that since he was the only being in all existence that Shin allowed to touch him. Especially in any sexual way that lead to… this! Oh god! Beerus is the father! Is he even fit to be one!? He can barely take care of himself since Whis pretty much does everything for him. But Shin wasn’t that much better off himself. Of course he took care of himself more than Beerus, but he’s still young after all. Even though he was 2 million years old he was still young compared to gods. In god standards the best way to describe his age is that of a teenager. Of course no one could really tell since Shin has always acted mature for his age, always had to, especially after Majin Buu attack their planet all those years ago.

No matter how he spin this he was not ready to take care of a baby all on his own. And he highly doubts Beerus will be of much help either.

A knock at the door startled Shin.

“My Lord?” It was Kibito!

Oh no! He’s not ready for this conversation with anyone! Especially with Kibito

“My Lord?” the door knob began to turn.

“Stop!” Shin shouted, sitting up.

The knob stopped turning.

Shin flushed in embarrassment, realizing how loud he was, “I-I mean,” he coughed, “what is it, Kibito?”

Kibito remained quiet, making Shin worry that he was too harsh at his attendant until he finally answered, “I just came to check up on you. You came back quite quickly, and ignored Elder Kai and myself when you did. Is everything alright, my lord?”

No, everything was not alright. It was far from alright, “I’m fine,” he lied, “I’m just… still a little unwell is all. I just wish to be alone for a while and rest.”

“Very well, sir. Do not hesitate to ask if you need anything,” said Kibito, followed by the parting sound of footsteps down the hall.

Once Kibito was gone, Shin let out a heavy sigh and fell back.

How was he going to explain this to Kibito and Elder Kai? Did they even know that this is possible? Kibito probably didn’t if Shin didn’t know. Elder Kai probably did. He seemed to pretty much know everything, even if he didn’t always feel like sharing it with Shin. Though, this would have been a nice heads up! But, then again, Whis said this is a rare case. So even if Elder Kai did tell him there was a good possibility that it wouldn’t happen to him. But here we are!

He wondered what their reaction would be when they found out. Kibito would probably not take it very well since he didn’t like Beerus very much to begin with. Of course, being the proper kind of man that Kibito is he would never share his true feels aloud to Shin. But man, did he suck at trying to hide it since his body language is so easy to read. Elder Kai was harder to read, since the Kai in questioned never gave anything away for what he thinks or knows. But Shin was pretty sure Elder Kai would accept the news better then Kibito would.

Sighing, Shin turned over and decided to get some much needed sleep that his body seemed to suddenly crave.

It didn’t take long for his eyes to grow heavy and drift off to sleep.

This time around Shin didn’t have a dreamless sleep like before. Most of his dreams were meaningless, nothing holding any value, easily forgotten.

Eventually he started to awaken to a strange sound in his ear. It was a deep noise but not entirely loud.

Slowly gaining consciousness, Shin noticed he was quite warm and that he couldn’t move his body for something heavy was keeping him in place. Opening his eyes, Shin looked down to see a muscular purple arm wrapped protectively around his waist. Looking over his shoulder, he was greeted with the sight of Beerus sleeping happily against his back, purring right into his ear.

Now this was a surprise! Lord Beerus was here, in his bed, on the Sacred World of the Kais. The very place that he refuses to step foot on for… well, basically stupid reasons if you ask Shin, but doesn’t dare voice it out loud in fear of angering the god.

 _‘Why is he here?’_ Shin thought, staring at Beerus’s blissful sleeping face.

Not sure what to do, Shin laid there for a few minutes, debating if he should stay or leave. His stomach made that decision for him. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until now, which is not that surprising since he did empty his stomach out back on Beerus’s planet. No wonder he was hungry.

Glancing back behind him, Beerus was still asleep. He wouldn’t notice if Shin scouted out. Beerus is a heavy sleeper and it takes bombs to awake him. So this should be easy for Shin.

Carefully he lifted Beerus’s arm off from his waist and gently placed down on Beerus’s side. Now free he slowly crawled over to the edge of bed, without shaking the mattress, and slowly lowered his legs to ground. With his feet planted on the floor, Shin was finally in the clear and stood up from the mattress.

But before he could take the first step, a hand grabbed the back of his shirt, and pulled him back onto the bed and in Beerus’s embrace.

“Where are you going?” Beerus asked into Shin’s ear.

“I-I” Shin shuttered in surprise, “I didn’t, I mean, I thought you were sleeping.”

Beerus grunted, shifting Shin around so he was facing him now, “Hard to sleep when my favorite pillow tries to leave me.”

Shin didn’t comment. But his stomach did.

“Again?” Beerus cracked an eye open, “Though, you did throw up everything on my planet after all.”

Hearing that, Shin blush in embarrassment, “I’m sorry for that. I-I didn’t mean for it to happen. I just-“

“Why are you apologizing? It’s perfectly normal for this little guy,” Beerus cooed while rubbing Shin’s stomach.

“I suppose it is…” Shin muttered, looking anywhere but Beerus, “Are… are you okay with this?”

Beerus gave him a weird look, “Am I okay with this? Of course I am! This is one of the best moments of my life,” he squeezed Shin to his chest.

“You’re happy about this?” Shin asked, surprise at Beerus’s reaction.

“Of course!” he pulled away from Shin and looked down at him, “It’s a surprise, I’ll admit. Never thought I would one day have the ability to have kids since I knew it was something I would have to give up when I became a god. But it’s something I’m happy to have, thinking it would never happen!”

“So, you’re okay with all of this,” Shin had to be sure.

“Yes, yes. I’m happy, thrilled with it all. What about you?”

“Me?”

“Yes. This isn’t a one way deal kid. Between the two of us you have the harder job of actually caring them in all of this.”

“Well,” Shin hesitated, “I never thought about children. Didn’t even think I could procreate after all. But now this is all happening, I don’t know what to think. Honestly, I’m actually a little scared.”

“You don’t need to be.” Beerus muttered.

Shin sighed, “It’s just going to take some time for it to sink in, get used to it all.”

“Do you regret this?”

Shin didn’t hesitate to answer, “No. This is a precious new live that should be cherished, a life that I created. Just in a different way. I don’t regret it.”

Beerus let out a sigh of relief that he didn’t know he was holding in, “good,” he pulled Shin closer to him.

“But, not to seem rude, what are you doing here?” Shin asked, “I thought you hated this planet and refuse to step foot on its soil?”

“I do hate this planet,” he confirmed, “and my feelings for this place haven’t change. But since you live here, and, well,” he poked at Shin’s stomach, “the kid has to go where you go, so I have no choice but to come here. I would be a terrible father if I didn’t come and care for the both of you.”

“That’s… actually sweet, Beerus,” said Shin.

Beerus grunted looking uncomfortable, “Yea, well I got to take some responsibility. I guess.”

Shin’s stomach growled again.

“I fear they’re going to have your appetite,” said Shin.

At that, Beerus chuckled, “I would be surprise if they didn’t,” he stood up, “Come on.”

Shin looked up at Beerus, curious to what he was up to until he was suddenly picked up off the bed and cradled to Beerus’s chest.

“Beerus! What are you doing!?” Shin turned red.

“What does it look like? We are going to get you, and the baby, something to eat of course,” Beerus answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, walking out of Shin’s room.

“P-Please put be down. I can perfectly walk on my own, Beerus. You don’t need to carry me,” he tried to reason with him.

“Nah!” was Beerus’s only reply.

Once Beerus sets his mind to something there was no changing it.

Sighing in defeat, Shin allowed Beerus to carry him through his home and outside to the gardens where Whis, Elder Kai, and Kibito sat. Well, Whis and Elder Kai were sitting at the table while Kibito sat under a tree, with his back to them, with a dark cloud over his head.

“What’s the matter with Kibito?” Shin asked just as Beerus set him down on an empty seat across from Elder Kai, taking the vacant one next to Shin.

“These two,” Elder kai answered, pointed to Beerus and Whis, “showed up a couple of hours after you returned and told us everything that happened.”

Shin blushed, “E-Everything?”

Elder Kai nodded before looking at Beerus with a squinty eye glare, “Out of all the gods, you are the one that ends up with this blessing after millions of years!? I mean the kid, I understand, but you? How does that happen?”

“I would watch your note old man,” Beeurs glared back.

Whis smiled, looking to Shin, “You can see that he didn’t take the news well,” he gestured to Kibito.

Ah, that explains that.

Another growl came from Shin’s stomach.

“Please tell me you Kais at least have decent food on this dirt ball?” Beerus asked, even though he already knew what the answer was going to be.

“Of course we do!” Elder Kai scowled.

Beerus leered at him, “Other than fruits and vegetables.”

“We’re vegetarians! What do you expect?”

Beerus sighed, “Thought as much. That won’t do. He needs meat.”

“Absolutely not!”

Suddenly, Kibito was stand right between Beerus and Shin, blocking Shin completely from Beerus view, glaring down at the Destroyer.

“It goes everything that the Supreme Kai is! Meat of animals is not the natural order for our people! To consume it will be pandemonium!” Kibito declared.

Beerus stared at him, “What?” he didn’t understand a single thing from that.

“I think he’s trying to say that it’s not nature and it’s a crime almost,” Whis tried to clarify.

“Oh,” said Beerus, “Well, normally yes. I can understand that but right now he needs meat. My race are carnivores and we need meat in our diet. And since the baby is half mine, it needs meat to grow strong and healthy.”

“It’s true,” Whis agreed.

“Plus, the kid already put away two meat theme dishes back home on my planet already,” Beerus added.

Kibito looked horrified when he heard this, turning to look at Shin, “I-Is that true?”

Shin looked guilty, “In my defense, I didn’t notice until I was more than half way through the first dish when Goku pointed it out.”

Kibito gasped in horror, staring at Shin as if the world has ended.

“And honestly, I think I’m starting to crave for it,” Shin avoided Kibito’s gaze.

A dark cloud appeared over Kibito’s head once more, with a doom and gloom aura. Dropping his head, Kibito returned back to his tree with his back to everyone.

Elder Kai scuffed, “What a baby.”

Beerus grunted in agreement.

“Now that’s all settled, since we know there is no proper meal here, may I suggest we make a trip to Earth? They will more likely have a proper meal for the expecting mother,” Whis joked at the end, which earned a small glare from Shin.

“Good idea!” said Beerus, “Bulma will be able to provide what we’ll need. Let’s go!”

“Right now?” Shin asked before Beerus picked him up again, “Beerus, I’m perfectly capable of walking!”

“You coming old geezer?” Beerus ignored Shin and asked Elder Kai.

“Sure. Better than being stuck here with the cry baby,” Elder Kai was referring to Kibito.

“I don’t get a say in this? Do I?” Shin sighed.

Beerus grinned, “Nope!”

 

*                 *                 *

 

“I can’t believe that you are going to be a dad! You of all people,” said Bulma, once the last of the caterers left.

“Why is that so hard to believe!?” Beerus took a large bite out of his steak.

“Because it’s you,” Bulma deadpan.

“She’s got a point my Lord,” Whis agreed before his staff start blinking, pulling his attention from his meal at the moment, “Looks like you have an incoming call from Lord Champa, my Lord.”

“Ignore it. I don’t want him to ruin this joyous moment for me,” said Beerus.

“I don’t even fully understand how this worked,” Bulma gestured to Beerus and Shin, “Vegeta tried to explain it to me, after you kicked him and Goku out, about Kai biology, from what he understood, but I couldn’t quite get it either. But I’m just going to play it off as a god thing.”

“I could give you a course if you want,” Whis offered.

Shin quietly groaned feeling embarrassed that everyone was talking so causally about his body.

“If you want a real course can happily give you a private one,” Elder Kai offered beside Shin, wearing that dirty old man smile that he’s seen when Elder Kai was having some inappropriate thoughts.

“Yeah, like I be alone in the same room with a dirt old pervert like you,” Bulma glared at him.

“Who the fuck cares how it happens,” Beerus then smirked, “I mean, I know how it happened,” Shin jabbed him in the side, “Point is, this a happy moment and I don’t want anyone to ruin this! Understand.” Bulma sighed, “Fine, fine.”

“Good,” Beerus slide a large plate to Shin, who has been eyeing it for the last few minutes, “Let’s eat!”

“Beerus, I can’t eat that,” Shin protested.

“Sure you can. You’ve been staring at it like you want it,” said Beerus.

“But its meat,” and it was. It was a plate of teriyaki chicken legs.

“So you don’t want it?” asked Beerus.

“No!... Yes? I don’t know,” he was so conflicted.

Whis’s staff was blinking again.

“That’s normal,” said Bulma, “when I was pregnant with Trunks and Bra, I craved things that I never thought I would crave for. Not to mention all the horrid combinations I had that you would think would make me throw up,”

Whis picked up his staff to see another incoming call, “Lord Beerus, I have another coming in call.”

“Is it Champa again? I told you I don’t want to talk to him right now,” Beerus said after taking a bite of his sushi plate.

“No, it looks like this one is from Lord Sidra,” answered Whis.

“Huh, I wonder why he’s call. Ignore him,” Beerus told Whis.

“I don’t eat meat, it goes against everything I believe in,” Shin confessed to Bulma, “But I want it! Or at least the baby wants it. I’m just so conflicted.”

“It will pass once the baby is born, trust me. You don’t need to worry so much about it. Just concentrate on what you and your body needs to get through this. Because once the baby is born all of those cravings will be gone,” Bulma reassured him.

“I hope so,” Shin sighed.

“It will be fine, trust,” said Bulma, “By the way I have to ask something though.”

“Yes?” Shin answered.

“What’s wrong with him?” Bulma pointed to Kibito, sitting in the corner of the yard with a doom and gloom cloud over him

“He’s fine,” Elder Kai answered, “He’s just being a big baby about all of this.”

“Kibito is taking the news a little hard,” said Shin.

“Really?” asked Bulma, “Why?”

“Well-“

“He doesn’t approve of Lord Beerus,” Elder Kai cut in before Shin could answer.

“Ah, I can understand that,” said Bulma.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Beerus growled.

“No offence, Lord Beerus. You’re not exactly a caring or loving guy. The fact you got him pregnant to begin with is a surprise that someone, other than Whis, can put up with you,” said Bulma.

“She’s got a point there,” Whis tease before his staff drew his attention to it again, “Now what,” he muttered.

“I can be caring and loving when I want to be! Right?” He turned to Shin.

“He does have his moments,” Shin answered Bulma carefully.

“Perhaps but do you have a single clue of how to take care of children,” Bulma lightly scold.

“I was a kid once. How hard can it be? You just feed them, clean them, and make sure they are away from sharp objects. That’s all,” Beerus casually said.

“It’s not that simple!” Bulma growled.

“Lord Beerus, now you have a call from Lady Heles,” Whis announced.

“Like I would talk to her to begin with, ignore it too!” _‘What’s with everyone harassing me tonight?’_ Beeurs thought with a scowl.

“Babies need a lot more than that. They need love, nurturing, attention, and so much more. You can’t simply blow them off if you don’t feel like doing it. And don’t say that you’ll have Whis do!” yelled Bulma.

“She is correct, Lord Beeurs. Babies do constantly need attention and care,” Shin agreed with her.

“Not to mention you need to get everything you need for a baby, too,” she added, “You’ll need to get a crib, bottles, blankets, baby food, baby clothes, toys, special shampoo and soaps, swaddle blankets-“

“You mean we have to go shopping for all of this shit!?” exclaimed Beerus.

Shin was feeling a little pale of all the things that they need to get for the baby. He didn’t know they needed all of that.

“Of course you do!” Beulma yelled at Beerus, “Babies are not cheap either. You need a lot of things for them. And it doesn’t stop there. When they get older they start growing faster. You always will be buying new clothes, new supplies, and new bouncy chairs when they get too big for the baby size. And let’s not forget all the things you’ll need when they become a toddler too.”

Shin was starting to feel light headed.

“No one said babies were easy,” Elder Kai added in, taking a bite of his strawberry jell-o.

Beerus growled, his appetite temporarily gone, “I hate shopping and now we have to go on a huge trip to get all of this crap now.”

“There’s a few good baby stores here I can happily show you. Since I’ve already done this twice now I can come and help you pick out what you need,” Bulma offered.

“Please do!” it was Shin that answered.

“Also, I know this may be a little too soon to think about it. But have you guys figured out what to do with the delivery yet? I assume Whis is going to do it since he made my deliver with Bra such a breeze,” she asked.

“Actually I can’t help with that unfortunately,” Whis answered.

“What? Why not?” Beerus asked, looking startled as well as Shin, Bulma and Elder Kai.

“It’s different with mortal births. They’re much less difficult. But when it comes to god births it’s more complicated. Mostly for Supreme Kais since they’re preproduction systems are a bit on the delicate side. So it’s best that I don’t even try to pop the child out like I did with yours, Bulma,” Whis explained. His staff started flashing but decided to ignore it like the last few calls. It’s from… Lord Geene, interesting that he was calling now.

“So what do we do?” Shin asked, looking nervous.

“Don’t look at me,” commented Elder Kai.

“I could get my doctor to help you, I guess. Though this might be out of her comfort zone,” Bulma offered.

“Like I let a mere mortal even think about helping my kid be born,” Beeurs scowled.

“Well excuse me for being nice and offering you help,” Bulma yelled.

“Actually, I have it all taken care of,” Whis said suddenly.

Everyone looked to Whis.

“You do?” Shin asked.

“Yes. We don’t need to worry about it. Even though I can’t aid you I know someone that’s perfectly suited for the job,” he informed Shin.

“Who,” Beerus asked.

“Someone I trust,” was his only answered.

“So, who else knows about this happy news?” Bulma asked, changing the subject.

“No one really,” Beerus asked.

“It all happened so fast that we’re still soaking it in,” said Shin.

“I suppose we should make an announcement of some kind,” Beerus scratched his cheek.

“Whatever you plan to do make sure you do it right. It’s been a very long time since something like this has happen,” said Elder Kai.

“You could send out cards. That’s what I did with Bra,” Bulma suggested.

“Maybe,” Beerus muttered.

“We’ll do something. But right now all I want to is nothing. I need some time to get use to all of this before everyone else in existence start coming to our doorstep uninvited,” said Shin.

“We can hold it off if you want,” Beerus offered.

“Really?” Shin perked up.

Beerus nodded, “We’ll make the announcement when you’re ready.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate it,” said Shin.

“Of course once we make the announcement I want to make sure we rub it in everyone’s faces!” Beerus grinned.

And there’s the ego.

“Really? That’s what you’re most excited about it? To brag about this to all of yourbuddies?” Bulma frowned.

“Oh please. First off, none of those bastards are my friends, and second, they were more than happy to terminate our team right off the bat during the Tournament of Power, and third, yes because I can!” explained Beerus.

Bulma stared at him before looking at Whis, “Is he serious right now?”

Whis was about to answered when his staff, once again, blinked, “Not again,” Whis frowned. Now he was starting to feel irritated by all of these incoming calls.

“Another call?” Beerus frowned, “Why is everyone calling me? This is what, the fifth time now? Who is it?”

Whis looked, “It’s Quitela now. Should I ignore him as well?”

As much as Beerus hated that rat he also wanted to find out why everyone is harassing him tonight.

“Answer it. It’s better to deal with that rat as soon as possible then ignore him. He’ll only cause me more trouble if he’s ignored. Maybe he’ll shed some light on while everyone keeps calling me,” ordered Beerus.

Whis nodded and lifted his staff up straight. From his orb, a blue light shot out to show an image of Quitela.

“What do you want Quitela?” Beerus demanded.

“No simple hello?” smirked Quitela.

“For you? I wouldn’t waist my breath on you. Now, what do you want?” Beerus demanded once more.

“Well, I just heard something interesting of recent and I wanted to be sure it was true. Or…”

“Or what?”

“That it’s a fat lie. And since it’s you I wouldn’t be surprise if it was. After all, out of all the Destroyers there is no way you got this!” yelled Quitela.

“Is that why everyone else was calling me? Because they heard some rumor and are convinced it isn’t true,” Beerus narrowed his eyes.

“Well duh! You think we would all waste our time to just call you for a pleasant chat,” said Quitela.

“Then why are you calling!?”

“To see if you really are a big fat liar that I figured you are!”

“And what am I lying about then!?”

“Don’t play dumb! You have a lot of nerve going around and tell everyone that you and the Supreme Kai of the 7th Universe are expecting a kid! Something that hasn’t happen in millions of years!”

Beerus and everyone fell quiet, staring at Quitela in surprise.

“What? Did I shock you so much that I called you out on your lie,” Quitela said in a smug voice, “Typical Beerus. Always has to-“

“How did you know!?” It was Shin the yelled from behind Beerus, looking both pale and distress at this turn of events. How did people know already?

Quitela looked a little taken back at Shin’s outburst, “Seriously? It’s true?”

“Of course it is, you dumbass,” Beerus yelled, looking very angry now, “We were planning on announcing it later for we just found out ourselves you stupid rat!”

“I’m not-“

“And now you have stress MY KAI OUT! WHICH IS NOT HEATHY FOR HIM RIGHT NOW!!!” Now Beerus was furious.

Quitela pulled back in fear at Beerus’s outburst.

“I am curious to how you found out so soon though,” Whis calmly asked.

Quitea blinked, regaining his composure as well as his confidence, “Well, I was talking to Kuru a while ago when he got an incoming message from Urumisu. I don’t know what they told him. Since once they get surprise excited about something they talk a mile in a minute, it’s hard to make them shut up after a while. But anyway, once Kuru could make heads or tails what they were saying; he told me that Urumisu told him that you and your Supreme Kai were expecting a brat and that your attendant even confirmed it! Of course I thought Kuru heard wrong until he showed me Urumisu’s blog and they basically posted the news for everyone to see.”

Beerus’s jaw dropped, as well as Shin’s, when they heard that the most important news in their lives, the one they were planning on announcing later when they were ready, was already on a blog for all to see.

Beerus shut his jaw as his temper skyrocketed, “I’M GOING TO KILL THEM!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we get to see Urumisu throw a fabulous baby shower!!! What could go wrong? The answer is... a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone for the late update. Just moved like the day before the 4th of July, and I'm still settling in. I'm just basically going through all the junk I own and deciding what I want to keep or give away. So I didn't have much time to update.
> 
> So please enjoy!

 

With the cat out of the bag now, every deity was calling up Beerus to demand if the news was true, that he and Shin were indeed expecting a baby. It was all a pain after that for they were trying to avoid this by hold off on announcing the big news for Shin’s sake. But thanks to Urumisu, Lord of Gossip, everyone already knew. It took a long time for Whis and Shin to calm Beerus down, who wanted to go out and terminate the little shit, as Beerus likes to call them. And of course Shin was half tempted to let Beerus do so since he wasn’t happy by this turn of event himself, but as the good person that he is he held Beerus back from doing so. Now Beerus and Whis are fighting off every Kai and Destroyer that wanted to come and confirm if the news was true themselves.. It was all so stressful that Shin didn’t think it could get any worse.

That’s when the Great Priest summoned them to see the Grand Zenos.

If there was any earlier effort to try to keep Shin’s stress levels down it now went out the window when they got the call. And since this was the Grand Zenos they had no choice but to go at their request.

The whole visit was anything but pleasant. Both Beerus and Whis were trying their best to make sure that Shin wasn’t suffering anymore stress that they were already facing. With his early stages of pregnancy there was still a chance that Shin could lose the baby from high stress that his body was suffering through. And when I say Beerus and Whis, it was mostly Whis, since when they finally did face both the present and future Zeno, Beerus was basically useless. He was stumbling and groveling at Zeno’s feet, pretty much how he usually acts when he’s facing his greatest fear, the King of All.

Both Zenos wished to see, much like everyone else, if it was true that both Shin and Beerus were expecting. Which Whis calmly confirmed that it was true and answered any questions that they had as quickly as possible without making it seem like Whis was trying to get them out of there. But Whis wasn’t the only that was trying to move this along, the Great Priest seemed to be trying to end this little meeting just as quick as Whis was. Possibly knowing that this situation was not healthy for Shin, or the baby, which seemed to work for both Zenos were pleased with everything and send Whis, Beerus, and Shin on their way. The Great Priest led them out and thanked them for coming at their earliest connivance. He also turned to Shin, congratulating him, and offering him well wishes and to take it easy, especially after seeing the Zenos before winking at him and returning inside.

After their audience with the Grand Zenos, everything seemed to have gone back to normal. Or as normal as this situation that Shin found himself in.

Shin found himself exhausting quicker, sleeping more, and his appetite out of his control. It is all so frustrating, and yet just the beginning of what he expects to come.

Beerus has been visiting him quite frequently for the past two months. Bring him food that he couldn’t get here on the Sacred World of the Kais, foods that he’s been craving but couldn’t get from other planets, and surprise dishes that he didn’t realize that he wanted. It was actually quite sweet that Beerus was trying to take care of him in his own way. Kibito has been really attending to his needs which piss off Beerus, and Shin knew that Kibito was doing it on purpose to anger the said god. Though it doesn’t take much for Beerus to remind them why for Shin’s condition and to send Kibito into his corner with a dark doom and gloom cloud. It made Shin a little mad at Beerus for being so childish and rude to Kibito but he could see that Beerus only did it because he was jealous that Kibito was attending to his needs first before him.

Which lead to this, during tea time one day.

“I want you to move in with me back on my planet,” said Beerus with a straight face.

Shin almost choked on his cake that Beerus and Whis brought him from the planet Oooze. Elder Kai had to gently pat him on the back, but with enough force, to help him until he breath normally once he swallowed his food.

“W-What did you say?” he coughed bit.

“I want you to come live on my planet with me,” Beerus repeated.

“Why?”

“Why? Are you seriously asking me why right now? Well, uh I don’t know, maybe it has something to do with that new life that is growing inside your belly,” Beerus voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“The baby?” Shin asked.

“Yes! Of course the baby!” Beerus growled out before he calmed himself and spoke again, “Look. You’re about three months in. To the point that… er, well…”

“Just come out and say it, my lord,” said Whis.

Beerus glanced at Whis, clearly looking embarrassed to what he was trying to say, “It’s… you know… you’re starting to show… and now three months in…” he was not good at this.

“I am?” Shin didn’t know he was already showing. He has notice recently that his clothes sadly didn’t fit him like they use to and that a week ago a small firm swell began to appear on his abdomen. From what he read in the baby book that Bulma gave him that he shouldn’t be showing that much this soon in his pregnancy. But perhaps it was different for deities, since the book he was reading was base on Earthling pregnancy.

“It’s not much but I can clearly see that you are showing. Especially since the last visit,” said Beerus.

“I didn’t know I was,” said Shin.

“You basically look the same to be,” Elder Kai commented beside Shin.

“What about you Kibito, have you noticed, too,” Shin turned to his right to see his attendant gone, “Kibito?”

At the mention of Shin’s growing condition, Kibito retreated to his tree, with his doom and gloom cloud over him once more.

“Oh, for crying out loud!” yelled Elder Kai.

“Point is!” Beerus started, “You have changed the last time I saw you, even if it’s only the slightest bit. But its proof that this is happening, and quickly too… It’s… er… well… you know. An important moment in our long existing lives, something that will not happen again, is that right?” Beerus turned to Whis to be sure.

“The chances of this happening again are zero to none, since the first time around is rare,” Whis answered.

“See. Time is ticking away. You’re going to get to the point where you’re going to need help constantly, and I’m not always going to be around if you need it. Plus, traveling here all the time is a pain,” said Beerus.

“I appreciate the concern, Lord Beerus. Really, I do. But I’m perfectly fine taking care of myself. Plus I have Kibito who…,” Shin looked to Kibito, who was still in his gloomy state in his corner, “er… well, I have Ancestor, who…” Elder Kai was fast asleep in his seat, snoring loudly.

Beerus grin triumphant, for his point was made quite clear.

Sighing heavily, Shin turned back to Beerus, “I can be ready to leave in an hour.”

 

*                 *                 *

 

For the first few weeks, life on Beerus’s planet was quite different then back on the Sacred World of The Kais. In the past he’s visited Beerus’s planet multiple times before, but as a guest, not as a residence. Before he had to be upmost polite when he was here, being sure that he didn’t go where he was not to go, ask for permission before he could do something, and most of all, trying not to agitate Beerus in anyway. But now as a residence here he was free to go where he pleases, do as he pleases, and not worry for angering Beerus since he was the one that invited him to live here.

The living arrangements were the most awkward part when he moved here. Shin expected that he would be given his own room here in Beerus’s castle. What he didn’t expect was that Beerus demanded that he will be sharing his room with him during his stay. It wasn’t that Shin really minded that much. He and Beerus have shared a bed many times before. But that was only when Shin was spending the night. It’s different that they sleep in the same bed every night, but it was nice to have someone there to wake up to then an empty bed.

Goku and Vegeta don’t come by as much as they use to, but Shin suspected that it was Beerus’s doing, bashing the Saiyans while Shin was pregnant. Not wanting to bring him anymore stress while he’s here. Actually, Shin noticed that not only Beerus, but Whis as well, were very careful of not overstressing him if they could. After the whole Zeno thing, which was the most stressful, and dangerous to his condition, they tried to keep him calm and happy.

Overall, it’s been quite a pleasant stay here on Beerus’s planet. It may not be as beautiful as his planet but it had its charms. His favorite place to visit was the lake. It was beautiful when the sun hit the surface just right, the birds singing in the background, and the weather at a perfect temperature. It was the perfect place for him to come and relax. This spot became his spot. Here, Beerus or Whis let him be and don’t bother him. The only time they do come to see him is to check up on him and see if he needs anything. Other than that they leave him be.

Yesterday he hit his fifth month mark and he was already quite large. Something that he was little concern about but figured deities bodies developed faster than mortals. With his growing size, his Supreme Kai clothes no longer fit, which lead to a whole cry fest that he wasn’t proud of thanks to his mood swings. Luckily, Whis for saw this and bought Shin some maternity clothes during his last trip to Earth, and was able to find clothes that were very close to the same style of his old clothes. His cravings grew, much like Bulma said they would, as well as his craving for meat. As much as he hated that craving he just had to accept that what the baby wants is what the baby gets. And Beerus was more than happy to cater to him.

Before him was Shin’s latest craving that Beerus had brought back to him from the planet Totto an hour ago. It’s their signature dish, a perfect mix of cold cook dinosaur meat, nuts, and a fruit that reminded Shin of apples that are found on the planet Earth. It’s been so long that Shin has had this dish that he couldn’t remember when it was the last time he ate it. But he does know that he has such a strong craving for it that he was almost surprise that he wanted in the first place. Either way it was delicious, and he couldn’t be happier, even if there was meat in it.

Shin had finished more than half his meal, loving every minute of it for it hit the spot. This was by far the best thing he has ever eaten through his pregnancy so far and can already see that he’ll have to have Beerus bring him back some more.

Taking a large bite out of the fruit like apple, did he feel something touch him. Startled, Shin almost dropped his fork and whipped around to see what touched him. He was so engross in his meal he didn’t exactly pay attention what it was or where he was touch, but knew something did touch him. Staring at the forest behind him, to see if maybe there was something here when it happened again! And it was his stomach. Looking down at his large swollen belly he didn’t see anything that was physically touching him, and there wasn’t any way nearby energy to let him know that someone was here with him.

And it happened once again.

This time, it was stronger, and it was coming from inside him.

Shocked, Shin dropped his fork this time, ignoring his food as he stared down at his stomach as it dawned on him what was happening.

The baby was kicking.

Before in the past he could feel the faint movements of the baby inside but they were so small and few that it was really nothing. But now this was the first and actually time that he felt movement that was defiantly the baby.

So many feelings rushed through Shin, such as shock, fear, awe, and excitement.

This was really happening to him, that there was a new life growing inside him, an actual person.

Tears began to build up in the corner of his eyes, _‘This is really happening,’_ he thought.

Before, Shin wouldn’t have dared to voice this out loud to anyone, and himself, but he didn’t want this. He didn’t want to be pregnant. He didn’t want to have kids; he didn’t know how to take care of them, let alone himself. But Beerus seemed so happy about all this, about being a father that he didn’t want to upset him when he was so excited by this. So Shin bit his tongue and kept his thoughts to himself. But now, with actually proof of life inside him, he couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride and utter joy blossom inside him. This… he made this. Its life made from him. Not because he was the Supreme Kai. He made this, from his own flesh and blood, not from his powers of Supreme Kai. It felt like… an achievement that he accomplish be himself, not because of his status.

Another kick came, surprising Shin at the force behind it, followed by a couple of more kicks. It looked like the baby could feel his excitement to.

“I think…,” he gently whispered, “I might begin to love you.”

Another strong kick came.

Shin chuckled, “I will take that as your way saying, the feeling is mutual.”

Quickly, Shin stood up from his chair that Whis provided for him, forgetting his food that fell to the ground, and located Beerus’s energy. This was the first time that the baby was truly kicking and he wanted to share this experience with Beerus. Locking on to Beerus’s destructive energy, Shin teleported to Beerus location and left the lake.

Shin teleported outside of Beerus’s castle, where he found the destroyer fast asleep in his hammock. That wasn’t good.

 _‘What do I do now? Do I wake him?’_ Shin thought, standing beside Beerus.

The Destroyer in questioned looked to be in a deep blissful sleep, looking completely at peace. Not a good sign. When Beerus was in this kind of sleep you really don’t want to wake him. But this was a big important moment, one that Shin wanted to share with Beerus. He couldn’t miss this.

“Beerus,” Shin whispered, shaking him gently.

Beerus didn’t respond.

Shin sighed, _‘Figures,’_ This is the same guy that needs bombs to awake him. So the gently approach isn’t going to work.

“Beerus,” he tried again, this time a little louder with a light more force.

He did get a response from Beerus but it was a grumble of nonsense as he continued to sleep.

Shin frowned, “Beerus!”

Another grumble.

Shin grabbed Beerus’s ear, his mouth closer to it, “BEERUS!!!” he yelled right into his ear.

That did the trick for Beerus slowly, but surely, awaken.

Immediately a dark destructive energy gathered around Beerus. Angry that he was prematurely awaken from his nap.

Shin took two steps back from Beerus, already expecting this kind of reaction. But despite the anger coming from Beerus, Shin wasn’t afraid. Well, maybe a little afraid.

It took only a second before Beerus’s yellow gaze landed on Shin, an angry scowl forming on his face.

Beerus growled, “You better have a damn good fucking reason for waking me up from my nap. I have destroyed those that-“

“The baby is kicking!” Shin said quickly, unable to contain his excitement.

That shut Beerus up, along with what ever destructive rampage that he was on verge of for his energy immediately died off.

“What?” was all Beerus could get out.

Shin rolled his eyes before he grabbed Beerus’s hand and placed it right over his stomach where the baby was kicking earlier. For a while nothing happened, making Shin worried that the baby decided to stop kicking and that he woke Beerus for nothing.

Then there it was.

Beerus jumped in surprise at the kick to the palm of his hand as large smile blossomed across his face. Shin smiled when he watched Beerus scrambling out of his hammock and kneed down to the baby’s level. The awe look on Beerus’s face warmed Shin’s heart, glad that he took the chance to wake Beerus from his nap.

Another kick came, this time a little stronger than the last that Shin grunted a little bit.

Beerus chuckled in amusement, “Strong little squirt, aren’t they,” he then placed his head over where the baby kicked. He pressed his ear on Shin’s stomach in the hopes of hearing them too.

“They’re definitely going to have your strength,” Shin grunted in pain. That kick was stronger than it should be for a baby. But this wasn’t a normal baby either.

“No hitting mommy,” Beerus lightly scolded the baby, as well as tease Shin, which earned him an annoyed look.

In reply, the baby kicked again with the same amount of force, right at Beerus’s cheek.

“Ow!” Beerus pulled back a little, holding his cheek.

Shin laughed.

“Oh good, you’re awake.”

Whis came from around the corner of the garden, a letter in hand.

“Whis! The baby is kicking and hit me right in the face,” Beerus’s voice is filled with pride.

“Really now?” said Whis.

“Yeah, and they are not light on their kicks either,” Shin rubbed where he was kicked. It would be nice if they pulled back a little.

“What do you have there, Whis?” Beerus asked, noticing the letter.

“Actually,” Whis held the letter up, “I was coming to find the both of you about it. It’s from Urumisu.”

Hearing that name, Beerus growled, “What does that damn idiot want?”

“Well, from what Urumisu informed me, their throwing a baby shower for our Supreme Kai in a month from now. And wanted you to start making a registry list for the gifts that guests can bring,” Whis informed.

“A baby shower? You mean they actuall have clouds that will be raining babies at this thing?” Beerus inquired.

“Oh no my lord, it’s not like that at all. A baby shower is a party for an expecting mother where they can share this beautiful moment with their closest friends and family. It’s also traditional to bring gifts that the mother will need for their new bundle of joy,” Whis explained, handing the letter to Shin.

“So it’s a party where there is not only free food but people are force to bring us gifts,” Beerus liked that idea.

“That’s correct,” said Whis.

“Urumisu suggested this place to register,” Shin handed the letter to Beerus to look at; “I suppose we really should start planning what we need.”

Beerus let out a groan, looking at the letter, “Ugh, shopping. I hate shopping. You have to go to crowded and noisy places that may not have the thing you want half the time. And then have to go to store to store until you find what you need, or until you’re worn out. Actually, just thinking of shopping makes me tried,” And to prove his point, Beerus let out a large yawn.

“Actually, we don’t have to go anywhere, Lord Beerus. According to Urumisu, the place they suggested has a website we can go on the GodNet and register there. Or, we can order a catalog and right down what we want and sent it back to them so they can let everyone else know,” Shin informed.

“So we can pick what we want without going anywhere?”

“Yes.”

“Sounds good to me, Whis pull up that site so we can get this over with,” Beerus ordered.

“Yes my lord,” Whis pulled his staff up, “I assume you have some idea of what you want.”

“A little bit,” Shin answered, “I’ve been looking at a few things.”

“I haven’t really put much thought into,” Beerus confessed.

“Well, I have a few ideas I can suggest that might be needed,” said Whis, “Now let’s get started.”

Beerus let Shin and Whis take care of the registry, only throwing in his opinion every once in a while. He trusted Whis to take care of everything and let Shin take the reins in this since he figured that he had more of a say of what they needed. He was the one having the baby after all. Plus, the fact that people have to buy the stuff they want was a sweet deal that was too hard to pass up on. Beerus always loves it when people shower him in gifts. The only downfall in this is that he will have to be force to mingle with people whether he liked it or not. And since it was Urumisu that was hosting this whole thing for them it’s hard to stay who that idiot will invite. Oh well, the party will probably be decent. Urumisu was one of those social people that liked to please people or such bullshit.

So the party wouldn’t be so bad, right….. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said we would see the baby shower in this chapter but I felt like I was rushing into it to quickly. So I wanted to take it a little slow. This is not really meant to be a long story so don't expect to see a lot of chapters. I will probably say there will only be three more after this and that will be it.
> 
> I don't really like this chapter very much but it's one of those much needed fillers that you have to do. I promise in the next chapter the baby shower will begin and we'll see all the guests!
> 
> Please leave kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re not going like that, are you?” Whis made a face.

“What’s wrong with the way I look? I’ve always look like this,” Beerus scowled.

“My lord, this is a party for you and the Supreme Kai. You’re a mess. You have a stain on your pants, dirt on your forehead, and I see a sauce stain on your chest piece. You cannot look like that in front of people, even if they are your own subjects,” Whis frowned.

“I can look whatever I want in front of those Kais. I could care less what they think as long as they fear me. That’s all I care about,” said Beerus.

“True, that they will be there. But this party is on the Grand Kai’s planet, in the otherworld, where all the fallen heroes well be at. Surely you want to make some sort of impression on them since most have only heard of you, and never seen you before. You don’t want them to think that the great and powerful Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction, feared by all in the Universe, is an actually slob now, do you?” asked Whis.

Beerus made a face, looking slightly annoyed as he stared at Whis, “Perhaps… you have a point.”

Whis smiled, “We’ll leave in fifty minutes.”

“I thought that thing started in fifteen?”

“It does, but since you and the Supreme Kai are the honorable guests, the whole reason for this party, you always show up late. Not to mention it gives the rest of the guests’ time to get there before we do.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

“Would you like to take a bath before we leave?” Whis asked.

“No, no I think I’ll just take a quick shower. If I take a bath I’ll most likely want to nap afterwards from it,” said Beerus.

“By the way,” Whis looked around, “Have you seen the Supreme Kai since this morning?”

“Hm? Not really. I assume after breakfast he went to the lake. Have you checkered there?” asked Beerus.

“I did, but he wasn’t there,” answered Whis.

“Really?” Beerus was surprised, “What about the balcony? I know he goes there from time to time.”

“I checkered there as well. I know he’s still on this planet, I can feel his energy. But unfortunately, with his pregnancy, his energy signal is a little unstable so it’s difficult to lock on to his location. I need to let him know we will be leaving soon,” said Whis.

“I’m sure he’s somewhere. If I see him I’ll tell him.”

 

*                 *                 *

 

The Kai in question actually was not that far.

Shin stood in front of a full length mirror in Beerus’s room that he shared with. He was still in his sleeping robes as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was huge! At six months he was gigantic! If he didn’t know any better he would say he was already in his last stage of his pregnancy, ready to go into labor any moment. But he was far from that point and knew it. But it didn’t help sooth his trouble mind. Gently, he ran a hand over his large round belly, frowning deeply at the mere size of it. And to make matters worse, the maternity clothes that Whis gave to him don’t fit anymore. Actually, they tore when he tried to put them on this morning, which is why he was still in his robes, and to top it all off. Those maternity clothes were designed for the mother entering the six month point and they didn’t fit!

 _‘I really am fat,’_ he thought, feeling the urge to cry now.

The chamber doors open, catching Shin’s attention, quickly whipping his eyes before turning around to see Beerus in his bathrobe.

“This is where you’ve been hiding out,” Beerus said casually, moving over to his large wardrobe, which is where Shin was standing before the large mirror, “Whis has been looking for you.”

“Sorry for causing him trouble, I just… wasn’t feeling right this morning,” Shin explained.

Beerus grunted in response, pulling out clean clothes, dropping his robe to the ground. Shin blushed, looking away from Beerus’s nude form. Even after sharing Beerus’s room with him, Shin was still easily flustered.

“Why are you still in your night robes? We need to leave soon for that stupid shower that Urumisu is throwing, remember,” asked Beerus.

Shin frowned, remembering his earlier dilemma.

“They… they don’t fit,” he whispered.

“What was that?” Beerus asked.

Shin’s lower lip wobbled, tears threating to form in his eyes.

“Hey, I asked you-“

“I tore them!” Shin cried out, tears building up now.

Beerus blinked, “You tore them? Are you talking about your old maternity clothes? I know Whis already got you some new ones the other day.”

“They’re the same ones I tore!” now the tears fell as he showed Beerus the torn clothes.

Beerus looked at the offered clothing in front of him and, yes, they were indeed torn from what he can see.

“How is that possible? Whis said he got the right size for you,” said Beerus.

“They are the right size for me! And they don’t fit because I’m fat!” Shin cried, unable to control his tears.

Beerus blinked, “Well… I won’t say your fat per say, big yes, but-“

“So you really do think I’m fat!”

“No! No! That’s not it,” shit why did he have to open his mouth like that, “I mean is that this is normal. Of course you’re going to get big because the kid is getting big!”

Shin made a distress noise as he turned away from Beerus and walked over to the bed, crawling under the covers.

“Uh…” Beerus stood there, not sure what he should do, “… Whis, help?” he called.

 

*                 *                *

 

The Grand Kai’s planet. Home of the Grand Kai, fallen heroes, as well as a Universe 4 apprentice dropout.

“No, no. Those tables are not, like, in the correct place, they need to be spaced out more. Or otherwise everyone will be like, in everyone else’s business,” Urumisu directed Grand Kai’s servants.

“How about here?” one of the servants, after moving the tables, asked.

Urumisu inspected them before turning to the servants to give them a big smile, “Perfect! Now please, like set the tables while I go check on the food.”

“Okie dokie!” the servants said in union.

Urumise smiled, heading off to the kitchen in the Grand Kai’s palace. Normally Urumise liked to cook, and try to cook for big eaters like Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus just so they can spoon feed them themselves. But with a big event like this, with a lot of guests coming, it was best that they left the cooking to the kitchen staff then try to do it all themselves. But the menu itself, Urumise put that together and gave it to the kitchen staff to prepare. After all they knew what Lord Beerus enjoyed the most.

“I tell you Bubbles, we really should think of relocating our planet at some point. It seems like everyone in the universe can find us easily whenever they want,” Urumise stopped when they heard none other than King Kai, entering the gardens where the party was being held. Behind King Kai were not only Bubbles and Gregory, but a few selected fights that King Kai picked to bring.

“North Kai!” Urumisu smiled, running over to the said Kai, “You are the first one here!” their eyes then settled on one of the fighters behind King Kai. A tall, muscular, long blonde haired man. Urumise immediately swoon at the sight of him, “Oh my. And who is, like, this with you?”

“Oh, sorry where are my manners,” King Kai coughed into his fist, “These are the North quadrant greatest heroes! The big one here is Olibu,” he pointed to the blonde that Urumise was swooning over, “This is Mijorin,” a purple wolf humanoid, “And last is Sarta,” a purple pinkish pointed eared man, “I’ve invited them along since you said in the invitation we may bring some guests.”

“Oh yes! It was Grand Kai’s idea really. He thought it would be, like, a good way to introduce some of the greatest heroes in existence to Lord Beerus and the Supreme Kai,” said Urumise, “But it’s like, nice to meet you all.”

“The honor is ours,” Olibu smiled, bowing before Urumise.

Urumise giggled, “Oh my, aren’t you sweet.”

“Whoop whoop!” said Bubbles.

“Oh you’re right Bubbles,” King Kai looked to Urumise, “Where do you want to put the gifts for this thing?” he asked.

“It’s starting to get heavy here,” Gregory grunted from under the large wrap present he was carrying. The thing was bigger than Bubbles.

Urumise finally pulled their eyes away from Olibu as they remembered why they were here in the first place.

“Oh! Well, you guys are like, a little earlier but that’s okay! We can use some extra hands,” said Urumise, “Plus, I’m sure Olibu would be happy to help.”

“Well, I suppose I could help-“

“Great!” Urumisu grabbed his arm and started to lead him to the kitchen, “You can help me check on the food. And King Kai, you can put that present on the large table in the center of the others. And if you could get the floral arrangements set that would be a big help! Okay bye!” Urumise shouted the last part as they took Olibu away.

“Well,” King Kai sweat dropped, “I honestly should have predicted that would have happened when I brought Olibu.”

“Why is that, King Kai? Is Olibu going to be okay?” Sarta asked a little concern.

“No, no he will be alright, don’t worry about it. He’s fine with Urumise… in a way. Now let’s go help out,” said King Kai as he led his group.

It wasn’t hard to find where Urumise told them to go. There was only one large table, surrounded by a bunch of little tables, where Grand Kai’s servants busy themselves to get everything ready. They even got the floral arrangements all done. Gregory quickly rushed over to the table and placed the large present on the table.

As soon as Gregory placed the present on the table, a blue and orange form appeared in front of him, with a huge light blue bag behind it, startling poor Gregory.

“Alright, I made it!” Goku smiled.

“Goku! What are you doing here?” King Kai asked surprise to see him here on the Grand Kai’s planet. Then again the guy can find his way to the Sacred World of the Kais, as well as Lord Beerus’s planet, so he really shouldn’t be surprise that he mange to get here.

“Oh, hey King Kai!” greeted Goku, “Glad to see I managed to find my way here at least.”

“Goku? How did you get here?” asked Sarta, “Are you dead?”

“I don’t see a halo over his head,” said Mijorn.

“No, I’m alive,” Goku smiled.

Both Mijorn and Sarta stared at him in shock.

“Trust me, it’s not worth asking about,” said Gregory.

“So Goku, I’m assume you got invited to this party?” asked King Kai.

“Yep! Urumisu invited me. He said he would have invited everyone on Earth to but it was against the rules or something. And that I’m only allowed or something,” Goku pointed to the large bag behind him, “But everyone sent a gift though.”

“That’s nice of them,” commented King Kai.

“Yeah. Bulma I think went a little overbroad and sent like at least six or seven different presents,” said Goku, “So             where do I put all of this?”

“Whoop Whoop,” Bubbles pointed to the table beside Goku.

“Right here? Alright then,” Goku picked up the large bag and placed it right on the table, “Now that’s taken care of, where’s the food.”

“Goku, you need to at least pull the presents out of the bag then carelessly throw them on there,” King Kai scolded Goku, “That’s just rude to not only to your friends but to the Supreme Kai and Lord Beerus!”

“Okay, okay I’ll unpack them. You don’t need to get all upset about it,” Goku said with a frown.

“For crying out loud Goku. You are a grown man, I shouldn’t have to tell you all of this,” King Kai sighed.

“Is that your present there, North Kai?” Suddenly, a large present, twice its size was placed next to King Kai’s.

Stepping around the table was the tall form of South Kai, with his three invited warriors.

“What is that supposed to mean, South Kai!?” King Kai scowled.

South Kai laughed, “Just that considering that this is a party for the Supreme Kai and Lord Beerus, I would have expected for you to make a much better impression with your gift. But considering that yours is a little thing, it can’t be all that grand.”

“Hey! Just because my gift is smaller than yours doesn’t mean it’s not as good as yours!” King Kai yelled.

“No, but mine is better,” a present larger then South Kai’s was placed on the table. Which belong to none other than West Kai, with his three fighters, among them was Pikkon, “From looking at both of yours I can already tell that mine is going to be better than either of yours.”

“Hey Pikkon! Long time no see!” Goku greeted his old rival.

“Goku,” Pikkon nodded to him, “Good to see you.”

“Size isn’t everything,” scowled South Kai.

“Just because yours is bigger doesn’t mean it’s better, West Kai,” said King Kai before he had a smug look, “Or is this a sign of little man syndrome for getting such a large present to prove your statues.”

“What did you say North Kai!” West Kai growled, getting into King Kai’s face.

“You heard me!” King Kai shot back.

“I’ll have you know, that great things always come in small packages! So don’t underestimate me!”

“So you do agree that bigger isn’t always better.”

“Yes!”

“Then your present isn’t all that great,” King Kai turned away from West Kai with a smug look.

“That’s not what I meant!” yelled West Kai.

“No, I heard that too,” South Kai jumped in, “You agree that just because your present is bigger doesn’t mean it’s better than ours.”

“But mine is!” came a sing song voice, as the largest present, by far, was placed on the table, casting a large shadow over all the presents, shich, belonged to East Kai.

“What the hell is that supposed to be?” West Kai stared up at the monster of a present.

East Kai laughed, “Just the best baby shower gift of all time. Of course, nothing for the best for the Supreme Kai and Lord Beerus.”

“I can’t even begin to figure out what the hell is even in there,” muttered King Kai.

“It’s… defiantly… large,” South Kai sweat dropped.

West Kai was the first to come out of his shock as he turned on East Kai, “Oh sure, trying to get on the Supreme Kai’s good side by getting the biggest present. How pitiful.”

East Kai frowned, “As if none of you are trying to do the same. What is exactly did you get them for it to require large packaging?”

“Like I would tell you,” West Kai turned, sticking his non existing nose up in the air.

“I’m not going to spoil anything by telling everyone what it is,” said South Kai.

“Size doesn’t always matter you know,” King Kai responded.

But East Kai didn’t look convinced, “That’s the kind of reaction I expect from those that don’t exactly have an extravagant present like mine.”

“Hey! Mine is as good as any one of yours! No matter the size!” yelled King Kai.

“Mine is just as good!” yelled South kai.

“Mine too!” added West Kai.

The argument between the four Kais carried on like that.

Goku watched the fight go on for another minute before he noticed that Pikkon, as well as the rest of the fighters, approach Goku.

“Goku, tell me,” Pikkon began, “you fought with Lord Beerus before. What is he like?”

“I’m also curious about the Supreme Kai. I didn’t know there was someone higher than the Grand Kai,” a fighter from East asked.

“Well… They’re both pretty cool actually. Supreme Kai is pretty nice but is a bit of a shy and nervous guy. I’m not that surprise you guys won’t know about him since he likes to stay on the sidelines for everything. Other than the whole Majin Buu thing but that’s different. Lord Beerus on the other hand is nothing like Supreme Kai. I really don’t know how to explain the guy other then be prepared when you meet him. And if you challenge him to a fight make sure you have the strength to back it up,” said Goku.

“I’ve heard stories of Beerus the Destroyer before I died. Is he as powerful as the stories say he is?” asked Mijorn.

“Oh yeah. The first time I fought him, and this was shortly after defeating Majin Buu, he beat me with only two hits. And I was going at full power to. And after I manage to gain this incredible power, known as Super Saiyan God form, it still wasn’t enough to beat him. He’s defiantly one of the strongest fighters I have ever faced,” said Goku.

Hearing that even Goku, the same warrior that all the fallen heroes have wittiness defeat Majin Buu, paled at that thought that someone as powerful as Goku, was not strong enough to defeat Beerus the Destroyer.

“Well, the gang is all here.”

Goku, and the others, looked up to see Grand Kai, as well as Urumise who was basically hanging off of Olibu’s arm, heading towards them. Immediately the Four Kais stopped their arguing, lining up to face Grand Kai, and bowed to him, “Grand Kai,” they greeted together.

“And Goku is here too! How you’ve been kid?” Grand Kai greeted.

“Hey Grand Kai! Long time no see,” Goku greeted casually.

“Goku!” King Kai jumped and smacked Goku over the head.

“Ow! King Kai what was that for now?” whined Goku.

“Show some respect for… Oh why do I even bother with you sometimes,” King Kai sighed.

One of Grand Kai’s servant scurried over to Urumise, “Everything is all finished and ready to go, Urumisu.”

“Thank you, sweetie. Everything looks fab!” Urumise smiled, doing a quick sweep over the place before their eyes landed on Goku, “Goke, babe!” They quickly left Olibu and rushed over to Goku, “I’m so happy you came. I was, like, not sure if you could since you’re all alive and junk.”

“Hi Urumise, thanks for inviting me, and yeah I wasn’t sure if I could find my way here. But once you start reading deities energies it’s not that hard,” said Goku.

“Well, I’m just happy you are here,” they fluttered their eyelashes as Goku, “I would, like, love to stay and chat some more. But I got a few more things to do and change into something a little nicer then these old rags for the party. I’ll be right back, Kai Kai,” and Urumise was gone.

Grand Kai looked around the area where the party is being held, checking out all the decorations, the food that was starting to come in, the whole set up.

“Looks good. You boys did a fine job,” Grand Kai told his servants.

“Thank you, sir!” they bowed.

“Ho-oh, I can see the pile of presents is already growing big,” Grand Kai commented, “That one in the back is quite big.”

“That would be me, Grand Kai,” East Kai stepped out, looking proud of myself, “Since this party is for the Supreme Kai and Lord Beerus, I’ve gotten all out and got the best for only the best after all.”

“Well, defiantly looks impressive. I’m sure they will be please with whatever you give them, East Kai,” said Grand Kai.

East Kai smiled, “Thank you, sir! I’m sure they will be quite impress-“

“But of course, mine is bigger,” Grand Kai turned and whistled, “Bring it in!”

A large crane came rolling in, carrying the largest present by far to the party. It was so big that it couldn’t fit on the table with all the other presents. Instead they placed it by the table, causing it to create a large shadow over the other presents.

All four Kais, as well as the fighters, stared up at the massive gift with dumbfounded looks.

“What the hell is in that thing?” Pikkon asked in no one particular.

Grand Kai laughed, “Sorry, can’t ruin the surprise.”

“Wow, you guys are really going all out on this,” commented Goku.

“Well, of course!” it was West Kai that answered it, “This is not only for the Supreme Kai, but Lord Beerus too! They deserve only the best of everything! And to be knowledge buy them would be a great honor and to earn their respect and gratitude.”

“So… you guys are basically sucking up to them,” Goku concluded.

All four Kais, as well as Grand Kai, looked startled at Goku.

“N-No! It’s not like that at all!” it was South Kai that answered.

“We’re not sucking up!” West Kai protested.

“It’s not like that at all!” East Kai jumped in.

“We’re just trying to give them a good impression!” said King Kai.

“….” Was Grand Kai response.

“Yeah… that sounds like sucking up to me,” said Goku.

“It’s not!” all four Kais yelled.

“Okay, okay you don’t have to yell. But you don’t have to get them such massive gifts, they won’t care for size of your present. Well, maybe Lord Beerus would but Supreme Kai wouldn’t really care. He’ll be happy that you just thought of them,” said Goku.

“I kind of forgot you are actually friends with not only Lord Beerus, but with Supreme Kai too,” commented King Kai.

“You’re actually friends with the Supreme Kai?” East Kai asked, astonish by this fact.

“Yeah. We’ve become friends after the whole Majin Buu thing,” said Goku.

“So you’ve seen the Supreme Kai then?” Olibu asked Goku.

“Well, yeah,” answered Goku.

Everyone, other than King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory, stared at Goku in shock.

“What?” now Goku was confused again.

“Well… the thing is Goku that none of us have really met the newest Supreme Kai before. Let alone seen him in person,” King Kai confessed.

“Really? But isn’t he your boss’s boss or something?” asked Goku.

“I’ve only met the kid twice since he inherited the title,” Grand Kai spoke up, “as you know he mostly keeps to himself, and just let us run things our way. So he has no real reason to show himself to us.”

“But what about you King Kai? I know you’ve seen himself.”

“True, but that’s only once when I was spectating the martial arts tournament on Earth. Even still I didn’t really get a good look at him,” said King Kai.

“So, what is the Supreme Kai like?” East Kai asked curious.

Grand Kai looked up to the left suddenly, when an unknown energy signature appeared.

“Let’s see,” Goku began, “there’s not much too really say-“

“Sorry to interrupt. But it looks like we’re going to have continued this conversation another time. Looks like the big shots are finally arriving,” announced Grand Kai.

A bright light, like a shooting star, suddenly appeared and shot through the sky, making a beeline towards them. Everyone quick moved from where they stood, running away from the light as it landed right in the middle of the party.

The light died as quickly as it came, revealing two figures standing where the light landed.

“That was the worst flight by far to this stupid Universe!”

“Yes, you’ve made your feelings already clear, my Lord.”

Before them stood a familiar purple hairless cat and a tall blue skin being with a halo around there neck, but they weren’t exactly Lord Beerus or Whis.

“So this is Beerus’s Otherworld, huh? Doesn’t look anything special if you ask me,” said the purple cat.

“I think it looks charming, Lord Champa,” said Vados.

Champa snorted, “Charming is far from the word I would use.”

Not far from them, the Kais and fighters stared curiously at the new arrivals.

“Who’s that?” East Kai whispered.

“I’m not sure,” whispered South Kai.

“Kind of looks like Lord Beerus,” whispered West Kai.

“A red flag is going up here, I can’t remember why though. I think I know him from somewhere,” King Kai muttered to himself.

The fighters behind them also stared curiously at the new comers. Some not sure who they were, others recognize the odd familiar form of Beerus the Destroyer, mistaking him for the god.

“Hey Lord Champa! Hey Vados!” Goku happily greeted the new arrivals, oblivious to the looks he was getting from everyone.

Champa and Vados looked up towards Goku when he called their name.

“Oh, it’s Goku,” said Champa.

“Why it is,” Vados answered casually.

“Glad you guys could make,” Goku strolled up to them, ignoring King Kai that tried to make a grab for him, “Are you excited to be an uncle, Lord Champa?”

“Tch, I can’t believe that bastard is able to pull this off! And then have to act so smug about it! Think he’s so much better than us! He’s -“ Champa ranted on and on that both Goku and Vados ignored him.

“Despite what he says, he is looking forward to being one,” said Vados, “But rather not let Lord Beerus know, of course.”

Goku laughed, rubbing the back of his head, “I guess I shouldn’t be surprise.”

A cough behind them catches their attention.

“So Goku,” it was Grand Kai, “Care to make some introductions for the rest of us.”

Even though the Grand Kai may not know who they were, he did recognize the robes they wore, having a strong hunch of who they could be.

“Oh, I guess you won’t know them since they’re from Universe 6 after all,” Goku laughed.

Vados smiled, “Allow me to make the prober introductions then. Allow me to introduce the God of Destruction of Universe 6, as well as Lord Beerus’s twin brother, Lord Champa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up being a lot longer then I planned it to be so I had to break it into two parts because it was way to long. So this story will now end up with an extra chapter now then planned. 
> 
> In the next part, the real fun begins!


End file.
